In recent years, e-beam inspection (EBI) devices have been used for defect detection of chips in the semiconductor industry. For example, the defect detection can include detection of open circuits or short circuits in CMOS (e.g., disconnection between the CMOS and contact holes). A CMOS-type IC can include two basic types of units: an N-type metal-oxide semiconductor (NMOS) and a P-type metal-oxide semiconductor (PMOS).
The EBI device can work in different charging modes (e.g., a positive charging mode or a negative charging mode) for defect detection of the CMOS. However, for defect detection, different types of units of the CMOS can require different charging modes or different bias voltages of the EBI device, which can slow down the EBI process.